


Wintersoldier

by Adayka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Drawing, Gen, Marvel - Freeform, captain america wintersoldier, wintersoldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayka/pseuds/Adayka
Summary: On Cardboard^^I hope the resolution is ok.. the mobile version of this page is not very cooperative🙈





	Wintersoldier

**Author's Note:**

> On Cardboard^^  
> I hope the resolution is ok.. the mobile version of this page is not very cooperative🙈


End file.
